


Drabble: Rage

by matomaoto



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: 1st POV, Drabble, M/M, i wrote it instead of writting my unfinished work, mdimileth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-27
Updated: 2021-01-27
Packaged: 2021-03-12 23:16:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29018811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/matomaoto/pseuds/matomaoto
Summary: I found my student in the monastery ruins.
Relationships: Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd & My Unit | Byleth
Kudos: 1





	Drabble: Rage

**Author's Note:**

> I am not a native english user, and I post it without peering of proving. So, sorry for broken English grammar.

I found him in the ruins once called the monastery.  
Dimitri, one of my students, the golden one, has been there, maybe been here since forever.  
I, once calling him the young lion, found myself speechless. I felt his suffering, his anger, his agony through the air, striking straight into my veins.

‘I should always know. That one day. You will be a ghost like them too.’

He said those words with his cracked voice, showing a bitterness in his manner.

I returned him silent like I used to do. Not because I wanted to, but I could not do anything more than that. I could not fix myself when my father died, so let alone this broken lion in front of me.

I stepped forward and then pulled him up. He slapped me. I looked into his eyes

‘You mess up. Let me help you, Dimitri’  
‘I don’t want your help, professor. It’s too late. There is nothing that can help me. Let me be or bring that bitch head to me if you really want to help me that much’

‘That bitch head’  
He meant Eldegard.

He laughed, knowing I would not do as he asked. I love all my students, even Eldegard: the one who ruins this land, destroys the unstable peace between three countries, and tries to unite Fódlan as one again.

‘Silly me, what do I expect more from the ghost?  
You are not even real.’  
‘I do here, Dimitri. Stand by your side and will always be from now on’  
‘No, I will not be. You will never be like you did, five years ago. Disappeared in front of my eyes. left me in this cold darkness. I have enough.’  
‘You will see. Now, pull yourself together. That is all I ask of you right now’

There were thieves in the monastery ruins. I heard their voices. They must be eliminated as they dared to use this sacred place as their base. My warth sought their blood. The ashen demon I was needed to kill, to destroy, and to soothe my grieves inside, my sadness.

‘You feel them too, right, professor? Those rats. They are everywhere’  
His voice was full of eagerness, to kill, certainly.

Whatever put me into a long sleep that made me unable to save my student from his darkness within. I condemn it. Even if it is the goddess herself I swear, I will destroy it by my own hands.


End file.
